A single event upset (SEU) is a change of state induced within a micro-electronic device such as a microprocessor, a semiconductor memory, or the like. In general, SEUs are caused by particles or electro-magnetic radiation striking a node in the micro-electronic device. Because the affected device is not permanently damaged, SEUs are considered non-destructive events. Only the output (signal) of the affected device is altered. Correspondingly, several changes of state induced within devices can be referred to as a multiple bit upset (MBU).
As feature sizes of devices continue to decrease, the rate of occurrence of MBUs has increased, thereby increasing SEUs manifold. Some conventional techniques for mitigating the effects of SEUs are architectural. Examples of architectural techniques include redundancy, triplication, use of error code correction, or the like. Other techniques are process level techniques such as the use of Silicon On Insulator (SOI) technology. These techniques, both architectural and process level, often require significant area and impose performance penalties on the circuitry.